<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Night by Sectumsempra333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357365">Sleepless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra333/pseuds/Sectumsempra333'>Sectumsempra333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Widobrave Week, Widobrave Week 2020, why does pining and caleb go together so well?, widobrave week- pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra333/pseuds/Sectumsempra333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two rooms available at the Four Corners. For the first time, Caleb and Nott will not be sharing a room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott &amp; Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Widobrave - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why would he suggest boys and girls? Because there were only two rooms. While it made sense when he said it, he clearly didn't think about the consequences. For the first time in a long time she wouldn't be sleeping by his side. He stopped outside the door the girls all entered and stared. Just stood there starting at the door. One minute passed, two minutes passed, 8 minute passed. He knew exactly how much time had passed, yet it didn't register in his keen mind. He didn't know why he was still standing outside the door. It's as if he was willing her to come back out of the room and claim him, well at least insist he join her. When she didn't, he slumped into the second room with Fjord and Caduceus.</p>
<p>It was strange to share a room with just the other male members of the party. It was cramped and foreign. In the small room, both of their bodies were too big, too long next to Caleb's. They weren't the right size, they wouldn't fit in the curve of his torso where Nott had slept many cold nights, plus he only wanted Nott there.</p>
<p>Their snores were too deep and too rough.  They didn't have the soft higher pitched snores that Nott had when she was deep in slumber. </p>
<p>Fjord talked in his sleep. He slept very straight and still, as if he was still sleeping in the small bunk or hammock of a crowded ship. </p>
<p>Caduceus slept with the air of someone who probably had to fight for blankets his whole life. He had mentioned having a big family. Did they all really live in that tiny house? Perhaps he and his siblings all shared a room or bed growing up? Whatever the situation, Caleb knew he wouldn't want to share a room with these two in the future. </p>
<p>He barely slept that night. He needed to sleep, they were going down a well in the morning!! But, every time his eyelids felt heavy, his thoughts turned to Nott. What was she doing? Was she asleep yet? Was she having as hard of time as he? Was she thinking about him? Was she dreaming yet? </p>
<p>Sometimes Nott had good dreams. When she had these, she buried and nestled her head in his chest and took deep, contented breaths with a small vulnerable smile on her face.  </p>
<p>But, what if she had one of her nightmares? Who would comfort her? He has a feeling Jester would, but would she do it right? When the nightmares came, Nott tossed and turned, her breathing became erratic with unintelligible mumbling. He now has an idea of what her worse nightmares probably contained. The thought of her reliving her drowning experience, the torture she sustained with the goblins, the pain of sacrificing herself for her family, while in the vulnerability of sleep filled his heart with sadness and dread. On those nights he would hug her close and stroke her hair until she settled. She never woke during these nightmares and he had never said anything because he never knew what to say. Just is his presence next to her seemed to make her feel better. He didn’t know why, but the thought was comforting and made his stomach flip. Maybe tomorrow night they could share, just like the good days. Until then he needed sleep. Closing his eyes, he imagined Nott was at his side, dreaming good dreams!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>